Une vie sans toi
by Nazo Edo
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'un jour habituelle de remise de prix d'Usagi, ce dernier devient introuvable. Combien de temps Misaki devra rester seul ? Peut-il vraiment se passer d'Usagi ? Qui lui est-il arrivé ? [Usagi x Misaki]
1. Chapitre 01

_**Hello ~ Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction, sur Junjou Romantica ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré l'histoire un peu sombre.** _

* * *

_**Une vie sans toi...**_

 **Chapitre 01 :** Convaincre n'est jamais facile.

\- Misaki ! Viens avec moi !

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas possible !

Dans un appartement, l'écrivain tentait de convaincre son amant de venir avec lui à une fête d'un de ses livres qui se déroulait à Osaka. Tandis que l'étudiant Misaki, s'asseyait sur le canapé, Usagi en fit de même.

\- Misaki.

L'écrivain le fixait maintenant d'un regard qui rendit le jeune Misaki tellement rouge qu'il enfonça son visage dans la peluche Suzuki qu'il prit dans ses bras pour éviter le regard de l'écrivain. Usagi soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de _'son'_ Misaki. Pour lui, les deux jours sans Misaki était impensable. Il tentait le tout pour le tout.

\- Misaki, je peux faire en sorte que tu aies deux jours de congé.

\- Non ! Je viens tout juste de commencé le travail aux éditions Marukawa, je ne vais pas déjà leur demandé des jours de congé !

\- Venant de moi, ils ne refuseront pas.

\- Non ! Ils vont tous me pistonner après.

Usagi soupira une fois de plus. Que pouvait-il faire pour le convaincre ? Bien sûr, il pouvait déjà s'imaginer le pire avec Ijuuin en deux jours. Ce qui l'inquiéta amplement. À ce moment, le brun écarta sa tête de la peluche et desserras son entrainte autour de Suzuki pour regarder Usagi.

\- U-Usagi-san. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai aucune intention de rester ne serait-ce une minute avec Ijuuin. Je ferais mon possible pour l'éviter.

Comme si Misaki avait lu dans ses pensées, l'écrivain réussi à s'en convaincre. Mais il avait toujours une petite pointe de doute quelque part en lui. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Oui. Mais qui sait ce qui peut se passer entre Ijuuin et Misaki. Ou toute autre personne qui oserait l'approcher. Et si il se fessait kidnapper durant son absence ? Non, il allait un peu trop loin.

Fatigué, l'écrivain se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le retenait de derrière. Il se retourna pour regarder, bien qu'il savait que ce ne pouvait être que Misaki, qui tenait sa chemise.

\- U-usagi, promet moi que tu iras à Osaka demain. C'est très important cette fois-ci !

L'écrivain émit un petit sourire, puis s'assura de décoiffer le jeune Misaki en lui frottant les cheveux.

\- Oui, je te le promets.

Il pouvait apercevoir l'air joyeux que pouvait posséder son jeune amant.

\- À une condition, que toute les prochaines fois, tu viens avec moi.

Misaki allait réprimer par une négation, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en répondre que l'écrivain s'était déjà sauté sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément. Quand ils eu besoin de respirer, ils s'arrêtèrent et Usagi plongea son regard dans celui de Misaki qui vira au rouge. Il ne put qu'en répondre un petit _"Oui"_ ayant été démunis de toutes armes.

 _"Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué, mais ses yeux sont d'un violet tellement joli…"_ Pensa Misaki.

\- C'est décidé. Ce soir, tu dors avec moi. Annonça l'écrivain.

\- E-eh ?

Usagi était bien trop fort pour Misaki. Il avait beau tenter dire _"Non"_ ou toute autre excuse minable, rien ne pouvait y faire. Et une fois les paroles de l'écrivain dit, il s'accomplissait tout de suite en transportant le jeune Misaki qui, le pauvre, n'avait aucun moyen de s'en échapper. Il était, pris au piège.

Usagi tenait fermement sa proie entre ses bras. Il voulait rester avec Misaki autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se demandait même si il réussirait à tenir deux jours seul.

\- U-usagi-san ! Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi ! J'ai du boulot demain !

\- Mais moi, j'en ai envie.

\- Usagi-san ! Sa voix était devenue un supplice.

Mais Misaki le savait très bien, même avec de la pitié, il ne pouvait pas gagner contre le grand Usami Akihiko. Il s'arrêta net de gigoter en y réfléchissant.

 _"Si cela peut lui faire plaisir…"_ Pensa ce dernier.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Misaki ?

\- J-je veux bien re-rester cette nu-nuit. Déclara le brun, en bégayant sur ces mots.

\- Je suis content !

Cela pouvait se voir, Usagi souriait. Et cela fessait vraiment plaisir à Misaki de le voir sourire qu'à lui seul.

\- A une condition. Que tu ne m'attaque pas cette nuit.

\- Mais…fit Usagi, la mine triste en continuant. J'ai besoin de ma dose, je ne te verrais pas pendant deux jours !

\- T-tu verras, deux jours sera vite passés !

\- Bon…

Un silence se fit et Usagi se retourna de l'autre côté du lit pour montrer à Misaki qu'il boudait. Misaki, qui l'avait remarqué, n'en dit rien. Mais un vide commençait à lui manquer. Le contact d'Usagi lui manquait déjà. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le lâche si soudainement. Il avait beau avoir Suzuki dans ses bras et essayer de dormir, il avait toujours un vide. Il ne pouvait pas dormir sans la chaleur d'Usagi. C'est alors qu'il se tourna lui aussi du côté d'Usagi se rapprocha et tira légèrement sur la chemise d'Usagi en signe d'envie.

\- M-mais tu as le droit de me prendre dans tes bras. Chuchota-il, assez fort pour qu'Usagi l'entende.

À peine ces mots prononcé, que Misaki se trouvait déjà dans les bras de son amant. Un sentiment d'embarras lui envahis, mais il était assez heureux d'être dans les bras de son Usagi.

\- Merci, Misaki. Chuchota-il, en le tenant fermement.

Misaki ne se fit pas prier pour s'endormir. La chaleur de l'écrivain l'en avait aidé. Tandis qu'Usagi possédait maintenant ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout au monde dans ses bras.

Mais le sentait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment…


	2. Chapitre 02

**_Une vie sans toi..._**

 **Chapitre 02 :** Un cauchemar, une réalité.

Du feu. Une Voiture et une forêt. Sur la route, on pouvait remarquer des traces de dérapage. Le feu était fort. Trop fort. Il se propageait et l'on ignorait sa source. Même la pluie qui tombait ne pouvait rien faire. Misaki, assistant à tout cela, eu une énorme envie de se jeter dans le feu. Sa seule pensée : _Usagi_.

 _\- U…_

On pouvait entendre les arbres tomber les uns après les autres à cause du feu ravageur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit perturbateur mis à part le crépitement des flammes au contact des arbres. Le vent ne faisait qu'agrandir le feu.

 _\- Usa…_

Si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait apercevoir la voiture enflammé. Un corps inanimé dépassait de la portière. Cette personne était brulé, au point où on ne pouvait plus reconnaitre son visage.

Sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés, le brun réprima un cri de terreur. Il s'écroula à genoux, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir. Les mains sur les oreilles, pour ne plus entendre les flammes. Il se retrouva plonger dans le noir le plus total. Le feu avait disparus, la forêt aussi. Il y avait plus rien. Il rouvrit les yeux. Usagi était devant lui.

Une once de chaleur l'envahie. Il était là. Il voulait lui sauter dessus, lui parler, entendre sa voix lui murmurer les mots qu'il répétait tout le temps _"Je t'aime"_. Être entouré par sa chaleur qu'il avait l'habitude. Mais à chaque pas, il s'éloignait. À chaque pas, tout ce bonheur partait. Il avait beau courir, ça ne l'aidait pas. Il s'arrêta. Seul, encore une fois. En avait-il trop demandé en ayant connu Usagi ? Il ne savait plus. Il voulait juste, son Usagi. Au même moment, une main se posa sur son épaule une voix lui murmura.

 _\- C'est de ta **faute**._

Il se retourna brusquement, pour savoir qui lui avait parlé. Personne. Puis, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Se laissant tomber…

Misaki se réveilla en sursaut. Transpirant. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il laissa passer une dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

 _"Usagi !"_

Il regarda dans le lit ou il se trouvait, si Usagi se trouvait enfouie sous une couverture. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda même au bord du lit, peut-être était-il tout simplement tomber en dormant ? Toujours personne. Était il partie si tôt ? Pour s'assurer de l'heure, il se tourna vers le réveil d'Usagi, qui affichait _"6h50"_. Soit, 9 minutes avant que l'alarme ne se mette en route. Il prit soin de désactiver l'alarme avant de se lever. Il s'inquiétait, il ne se souvenait pas qu'Usagi partait si tôt. Surtout pour une personne qui ne faut jamais déranger pendant qu'il dort. Normalement, il aurait surement du entendre Isaka et Aikazawa s'énerver après lui dans le salon, mais il n'avait rien entendus. Il ne pouvait pas dormir si profondément. Décidé, il entrouvrit la porte du bureau d'Usagi et émit un petit _"Usagii"_. Pas de réponse. C'était-il encore évanoui pendant qu'il écrivait l'un de ses romans ? Il ouvrit la porte en grand et alluma la lumière. Personne. Il soupira, et chercha dans les autres pièces.

 _"C'était-il fait écraser par la montagne de Suzuki ? Ou bien est-il en train de se noyer dans son bain ?"_

Misaki se posait toute sorte de questions. Tout pouvait arriver au grand Usami Akihiko. Mais il n'avait trouvé personne se faire étouffé ou se noyer. Déçu, il descendit au salon. Même sur le canapé, il n'y avait rien. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, pour manger. Il remarqua qu'un papier avait été posé sur le frigo. Il était écrit.

 _"Je m'en vais, au retour, je me retiendrais pas."_

 _Signé : Usagi._

Il prit le mot et le rangea dans la poche de son pyjama. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire son petit déjeuner. Il avait failli casser un bol et d'autres ustensiles. La faute, à Usagi bien sûr. Le visage de Misaki avait viré au rouge et ce mot le perturbait beaucoup.

\- Idiot. Murmura-t-il, comme si le concerné pouvait l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner et qu'il avait réussi par miracle à tout ranger sans rien casser, il monta dans sa chambre. Il prit soin de bien faire son sac et de sortir des vêtements propres pour se changer. Manger seul, le dérangeait. Il avait pris pour habitude de manger avec Usagi. Peut-être une trop grosse habitude. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le seul bruit de l'horloge. Il soupira, une fois de plus et enfila sa veste, pris son sac, descendit les marches d'escaliers, puis enfila ses chaussures à l'entré. Il entrouvrit la porte d'entrée avant de regarder derrière lui.

\- J'y vais.

Aucune réponse. Évidemment. Usagi n'était pas là. Rien qu'à cette pensé, cela donnait des frisons au brun. Il ferma la porte à clé et pris le métro. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et ça étouffait Misaki. Quand il arriva aux éditions Marukawa, il fut soulagé d'être sorti de la foule. Il était devenu éditeur. Enfin, pas vraiment, un autre éditeur l'assistait dans son travail pour l'aider. Quand il était arrivé, beaucoup de personnes l'avait prévenus de ne pas s'approcher des départements Emerald. Mais il n'en savait pas plus. Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial ce département ?

La journée de Misaki passa vite. Il était bientôt 16 heures quand il eut le malheur de croiser Ijuin. Il tenta de l'ignorer et l'éviter, mais ce dernier l'interpella.

\- Takahashi !  
\- B-bonjour, sensei.

Il voyait bien au regard d'Ijuin, quelque chose c'était passé.

\- Takahashi, fit-il d'une voix douce, je suis désolé pour toi.

À cet instant, il redoutait le pire. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Désolé ? Pour quoi ?  
\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Une peur l'envahie. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Pour Usagi. Ils en ont parlé à la télé.

Son monde s'effondra. Tout ce dont il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Il voulait que le temps s'arrête.

Mais il ne pouvait plus reculé. Il ignora les paroles d'Ijuin et se dirigea vers la salle de repos, là où se trouvait la télé. Bizarrement, il y avait beaucoup de monde rassemblé. Il vit Aikazawa et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Aikazawa-san ? Fit Misaki, d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Je suis désolé, Misaki.

Elle pleurait. Il était intrigué, et il ne l'était pas en même temps. Il se tourna vers la télé.

 _\- Nous apprenons que la voiture qui escortait le célèbre écrivain Usami Akihiko à Osaka a dérapé à cause d'une forte pluie. Elle a pris feu dans la forêt. Nous ne savons pas si il est toujours en vie, il est possible qu'il ait été brulé dans le feu. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé de corps de l'écrivain qui est probablement mort. Il y a peu de chance qu'il soit porté disparu._

Son cauchemar se **réalisa**.


	3. Chapitre 03

Konbawa ! ~ De retour pour le chapitre 3 d'Une vie sans toi ! e.e. D'une part, je voulais m'excuser pour le manque d'inactivité des chapitres, mais comprenez, avec le boulot à côté, ce n'est pas facile et je n'avais pas la motivation. D'une autre, je trouve ce chapitre un peu étrange, c'est peut être seulement moi qui ne me réhabitue pas à écrire, mais si vous trouver des choses étrange ou mal dit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ~ Et Merci pour ceux qui mettent des Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs ~ :3 Sur ce, bon chapitre ~

* * *

 ** _Une vie sans toi..._**

 **Chapitre 03 :** Quand on ne peut pas accepter la réalité.

Le jeune Misaki se réveilla. À moitié endormi, il s'attendait à ce qu'Usagi soit à côté de lui. Mais une information brutal lui parvint au cerveau qui le fit revenir dans la réalité.

 _"Il y a peu de chance qu'il soit porté disparu."_

Tout le monde le croyait mort. Pourtant, il voulait croire en cet infime espoir du _"Disparu"_.

Il ne s'était écoulé à peine 24 heures lorsque Misaki avait appris la **"Mort"** d'Usagi. Mais repenser à toutes ces choses le terrifiait encore plus. Il voulait que tout soit faux. Dans un mouvement faible, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il n'était que 11 heure. Ayant perdu toute motivation, il resta sous sa couette. Il n'avait même plus envie de se lever. Il n'avait même plus faim. Il ne faisait qu'attendre.

Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas dormis dans son lit habituel dans sa chambre. Il n'est pas non plus allé chez son grand-frère. Il était resté chez Usagi. Dans son lit. Espérant que ce dernier revienne. Bien que cela serait trop beau si son Usagi revenait comme si de rien n'était. L'odeur d'Usagi était encore imprégnée dans le lit ou flemmardait chaque jour son Usagi. Chaque jour ou il était obligé de le voir pour qu'il se lève. Chaque jour ou il oubliait qu'il était toujours de mauvais humeur le matin et qu'il devait en subir les conséquences. Tous les jours…Son cœur désormais brisé en mille morceaux. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le réparer. Il n'appartenait qu'à son Usagi et à personne d'autre. Il lui avait pourtant dit _"Reste à mes côtés si tu ne veux pas être une gêne"_. Misaki n'était plus à ses côtés…

 _\- Usa…_

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ils étaient déjà rouge, signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Pourtant, il lui restait toujours autant de larmes. Il se sentait pitoyable à pleurer. Sa voix lui paraissait aussi lourde. Il avait une boule à la gorge, il ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Il se laissa emporter par la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher. Peut-être même plus cher que ses parents. Plus que son frère. Il ne savait plus…

Il y a encore quelque heure auparavant, quand le jeune Misaki venait tout juste d'apprendre pour Usagi, tout le monde tentait de le réconforter en vain. Il était en état de choc qu'il lui était impossible de reporter son attention sur autre chose. Pourtant, bien qu'il lui fût impossible de dire un mot, il n'avait qu'une envie. Crier. Dire qu'il n'était pas mort. Que ce n'était pas possible. Misaki était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Les mains sur le visage, pour cacher ses larmes. Il avait cru entendre la voix d'Aikazawa et Ijuin, mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien était important pour lui. Tous avaient essayés de le raisonner. Mais inefficace et pleurnichard, c'est Isaka qui le renvoya chez lui. Le directeur savait qu'il était sûrement le plus touché par sa mort. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble, voire plus. Le jeune Misaki ne pouvait plus vraiment rentrer _"chez lui"_. Son _"chez lui"_ était Usagi. Et sans Usagi, il n'était rien.

Il prit ses affaires et s'en alla de cette maison d'édition. Sur le chemin, il n'entendait que _"La mort d'Usagi"_. Les infos, les gens, en parlaient sans cesse. Il s'étonna même d'avoir entendu ce genre de conversation entre deux filles.

\- Tu es au courant ? Questionna la première.  
\- Non, quoi ?  
\- Il parait que le grand Usami Akihiko est mort !

 _"Fermez-la."_

\- E-Eh !? Ce n'est pas vrai !  
\- Si, ils en ont parlé aux infos ! Ils n'auraient pas trouvé le corps, mais ils disent qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il ait survécu !  
\- C'est horrible ! Mais…ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra plus lire ces romans !

 _"C'est faux."_

\- Oui, c'est triste, c'était un écrivain vraiment célèbre.  
\- Il n'était pas marié ?  
\- Non, mais je plains son entourage.

 _ **"FERMEZ-LA !"**_

 _"Comment peuvent-ils croire aussi vite à sa mort !? Il ne l'est pas ! Ce n'est pas **possible** ! Possible…"_

Les larmes refaisant surfaces, il décida de courir pour rentrer. S'en était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Une fois arriver, il ouvrit la porte avec les clés, enleva ses chaussures, lâcha son sac et se précipita dans le lit d'Usagi, plein de larmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la seule chose qu'il écoute soit cette conversation ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'Ijuin s'était adressé à lui alors qu'il s'en allait, mais Misaki l'avait ignoré royalement. Deux autres personnes l'avaient aussi interpellé, mais il n'avait rien dit et surtout rien écouté. Il lui semblait avoir entendu le mot _"Emerald"_ mais il n'était plus sûr de lui. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Ni même de sa raison de vivre. Ainsi, il avait passé la nuit dans le lit d'Usagi, sans manger, ni boire.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi !? Que vais-je faire sans lui maintenant ? …

Il était obligé de l'admettre, il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à Usagi, lui qui faisait tout pour éviter de s'attacher. Il se mentait à lui-même.

Misaki voulait croire en cet infime espoir qu'Usagi est bel et bien vivant, quelque part dans ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas accepter sa mort. Il commença à se poser tout plein de question, sans réponse.

 _"Si seulement je l'avais retenu avant de partir. Si seulement j'y étais allé avec lui. Je n'aurais pas tant souffert."_

Il se replia sur lui-même. Une infime pensé lui traversa l'esprit.

"Et si…c'était ma **_faute_** ?"


End file.
